wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silverlight
"Please do not use this or any of my OCs without asking my permission first." Back story Not much is known about his back story, due to NightWings keeping their secrets between themselves and no other tribe, but Silverlight had hatched under two full moons. It is said that if a NightWing hatches under the three full moons, then they possess great power. Even though the pattern of the three moons was a strange pattern, he did not gain any additional abilities. Silverlight is not originally from Pyrrhia but another continent, where volcanic eruptions happen unpredictably. His home region became inhospitable, due to the constant lava flows from the many volcanoes that surrounded it and they had to move to a safer location. Many of these NightWings have a grudge against the VolcanoWings, despite the Pyrrhian dragons having no clue what a VolcanoWing is. Treachery soon started manifesting after the recent appearance of a Celestial Body that should not have happened until a century from the last Brightest Night, and a darker force that seems to want all dragon tribes permanently under his rule. But as Silverlight grows to maturity his hidden abilities start causing issues for him and the safety of those he cares about, when the dark force learns of his threatening presence. There is a possibility he may be an Animus Dragon. Flaws Untrusting toward any new dragonet and his fellow NightWings due to his past. He can get carried away with things no one else is interested in, dislikes being distacted from his writing, and has anger issues when something bad/fatal happens to his fellow Wingmates and those he cares about, but he can also struggle to accept things including death. Appearance He has a jet black hide, a silver sand underbody and three silver scales around both his aqua eyes. One silver scale is present from the inside tear duct of both his eyes, whereas the other two are perpendicular to each other from his outside tear duct of both eyes. The membrane of his wings is typical to that of many other NightWings however, instead of the colour of night it is midnight blue. His horns, spines, spikes, claws and snout beak are a darker shade of midnight blue, he has a roman silver scale border at the base of his wings, and he has silver sand scales on the ridges of his body. Personality Silverlight is an avoidant and introverted individual, preferring to be alone doing his favourite things including things he may have caused or had caused. Not easily understood. Can be very trusting with certain individuals who have been by his side for a long time. Self-absorbed; due to this he can be very preoccupied with his own feelings, interests and situations, ignorant of other dragons that are not on the same page as himself; this also explains when and where he tends to be talkative. Negative; he can be very negative of himself if things go wrong, either by his doing, on accident or during practice; if there is something he does not like, he will be negative about it and avoid it to the best of his ability. Curious; he can be very curious when it comes to new things, willing to try them until he starts failing, and very questionable when it comes to issues and strange things; he is always willing to try something new someone has recommended for him unless he knows it is bad. Attentive; he can be very attentive at the slightest movement, a sudden light or an unexpected noise that despite making him jump, knows exactly where it came from; he is not very attentive in lessons. Imaginative and creative; he is well revered for his creative and imaginative mind, but it sometimes can worry him too much when he thinks something is nearby after getting scared by noise. Protective; he can be very protective around those he likes and cares about, often picking fights with those who go against him when the matter arises. Relationships (spoilers) Shadestar (deceased): NightWing; Silverlight's guardian who is killed by a strange female dragon while he had been flying with him, along with his guardian's lead general and soldiers. Even though he never treated Silverlight nicely, he was the only parental figure who took him to help him escape Pyrus during Darkmatter's invasion. Moonbeam: NightWing; Silverlight's best friend while they lived in harmony from the destruction of their home region, and the unknown son of Morrowseer. When Silverlight had been taken by Shadestar, his soldiers and lead general towards the safety of Jade Mountain, he expected for their return so he could also be safely brought there, but they never returned. Soon his temporary abode was overrun by the evil ones, where he had to be sent away for his own safety. Silverlight saw his best friend once before at JMA, then he mysteriously disappeared before the new academic year started. After a year he appears mysteriously at Jade Mountain Academy, secretly in lead with those who are after Silverlight. JMA colleagues of Silverlight's Diamond Winglet group * Dart: SkyWing; he never really gave him any reason to avoid him and grew to be best friends with him after only a couple days since knowing him. Rumours spread that he and Silverlight were gay, but that is soon solved by Tera's interference, who is the only one he has a thing for. * Jet: SeaWing; he at first worried him for how he was at the academy, always constantly moaning at every little thing, but soon began to like him as a friend. He used to always ask for help and advice from Silverlight about certain problems he had been facing, and Silverlight used to always give it out of generosity. He knows who to ask if anything new comes up all of a sudden. * River: RainWing; she at first was never understood by him, but after learning of her RainWing life he learns to accept her differences. When she is bullied for her differences, he was always the first to try and do something about it until Tera intervened. Silverlight became major friends with her, but never had any reason to date her because he knew she had eyes for another. * Serac: IceWing; he at first was avoided by him because of the hatred NightWings had for his kind, but he soon grew to understand he only wants to be friends. Silverlight soon kept him and Tera from fighting all the time, until her final acceptance that he wants to just be a friend. * Yucca: SandWing; she is the female dragon he suddenly had eyes for after Tera and himself separated, for how she helped Tera get through her sadness. Her kind and heartfelt words make her his perfect match, despite not understanding why exactly she enjoys making him embarrassed all the time in their 'unofficial' relationship as Silverlight tends to put it. He is not dating her as of yet, but he sourly wishes he did because of how intimate she wants to be with him. * Tera: MudWing; she is the first female dragon to be in a relationship with Silverlight, but then her issues cause him to end the relationship between them after he tried to handle it himself. He is the third dragon she had a relationship with, was the first dragon to realise she had flown away in fear from her nightmare, and was one of the first to react after Serac flew instantly after her hoping she was alright. * Starflight (blind): NightWing; he is one of the DoDs Silverlight had heard about in the tales, and also one of the founders of Jade Mountain Academy. He is the very first NightWing Silverlight trusts, after he helped him at the time he lost his guardian Shadestar. Starflight is also the father figure Silverlight never had, as he plans to adopt him as a son with Fatespeaker (now that I know. XD). Quotes * "Don't immediately think." * "I hate myself!" * "Please just, leave me alone. I need to be left alone!" * "This is just, far too much for me to take in right now." * "(Foul word)! I'll kill you for what you've done!" Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress